coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8904 (16th May 2016)
Plot Determined not to let Sally spoil his trip, Tim packs and meets Kevin and Jack to go to Blackpool with them instead of her. As they set off, Sally makes up a story to explain her embarrassment to a passing Sean and Izzy. Carla calls at No.8 to see Nick but David claims he's doesn't know where he is. Inside the house, Nick has spent the night on the sofa and David tells him to get his scan results and talk everything through with Carla. Kate tries to put Johnny off helping Jenny but Aidan encourages him to go through with it. Rita tells Jenny that she's doing the right thing by going to see where her dad died and offers to give her directions to the exact place. Freddie tries to get the garage to look at his motorbike but is told they don't handle them. Carla confides in Michelle that Nick’s called off the wedding and she’s worried he may have found out about her one-night stand with Robert. The two don't believe that David is telling the truth. Sean makes a dig at Billy pointing out that they’d now be in Ibiza if it weren’t for him. Billy snaps at him and walks out of the Rovers, leaving Sean shocked. Tyrone gets an email saying he's got his cabbie's licence. He lets slip to an amused Beth and Izzy where Kevin and Tim have gone. Carla corners David in the salon and demands the truth. Feeling sorry for her, David tells Carla everything and she sets off for the Somerway Clinic to find Nick. The Underworld staff make fun of Sally. Tim, Kevin and Jack take a selfie on the Promenade and Tim posts it online. Sean confides in Todd that he’s worried Billy may have met someone else. Jenny shows Johnny the place where her dad was hit by a tram outside The Strand Hotel all those years ago. She determines to put the past behind her. Carla catches up with Nick and encourages him to confide in her. Jake's nursery gives Izzy twenty-four hours' notice that they can't have him for the day and Sean offers to look after him instead as she'll be at Gary's trial. The girls make Sally ashamed of the way she's treated Tim and she walks out of work, determined to put matters right. Todd tells Billy to talk to Sean. Lee watches from a distance. Sally tells Sophie she’s off to Blackpool to save her marriage. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Lee - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Storeroom *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Somerway Clinic - Reception *Blackpool - Promenade Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *Location recording in Blackpool for the scenes with Jenny Bradley and Johnny Connor took place in the same spot where the death of Alan Bradley was shot for Episode 3002 (8th December 1989). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny is haunted by her past and hopes that a trip to Blackpool will help lay her demons to rest; and Carla demands that David tells her what is going on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,230,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes